stole
by Lady Devious
Summary: oneshot:he stole so many lives, but he was not to blame, he blame was on the people whos lives he stole.one can only take so much before they krack my best fic, if you like tragedys then read it, its veru good, based on the song: 'stole' by kelly roland,


a/n: this is just a song fic that I had to write down. Its not perfect. So pls just read. it's a sad fic. Its "stole" by Kelly Rowland. I just used the Inuyasha cast for this. So its OOC.

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song.

"Shippo! Shippo! Over here!" waved Rin. Shippo smiled and walked over to her and kissed her. His basketball under one arm.

"how are you today?" he asked.

"great! I just got the lead role in the school play!" she jumped up excitedly. He smiled down at her. Oh how much he loved her. He would die for her. Unbeknownst to him, that would be put up to the test.

CRASH!

They both spun around to see Kouga and Naraku hovering over Inuyasha. Who they must have pushed into the garbage can. He had trash in his hair and all. Shippo shook his head as Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked up to him.

"that's just terrible." Kagome said shaking her head. She then suddenly turned to Shippo and gave him a hug. "congrats Ship! I cant believe that you got that tryout for the Sixers this Saturday! Isn't that the one that that scout set up for you?"

He smiled and nodded. "yep. I'm really pumped.. This being our last year of high school, I want to go pro. Plus, if I get it, I'll have my own tutor. So I can STILL go to collage!"

Kag smiled at her friend who was like family. She knew he could it. He could get net from 20 feet away. She then turned to Rin.

Now that girl was a true born actress, she remembered how physic she had been when she compared her hands to Marilyn Monroe. It was a perfect fit.

"hey Kag. Are you going to the party tonight?" Kouga asked behind her.

She whirled around. Then glared. "get lost Kouga. I aint interested. And I never will be." He glared then stormed off followed by Naraku.

She turned back to Inuyasha. he was dusting himself off and picking up his stuff as he was looking at her. She snapped her head away. "lets go to class guys!" she said as she pushed them into the classroom.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha smiled. He was really happy. Today he turned 18. When he woke up he found out his mother had cooked all of his favorite breakfast foods.

His smile broadened. Sesshomaru, his 6 year old little brother had made him a card. He looked down at the card. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONII-CHAN! _It read.

"Whatcha looking at Inu-kuro?" a deep voice behind him asked.

He whirled around and came face to face with Kouga and Naraku.

"I said, what are you looking at?" he grinned. "or are you to stupid to com… com..comper.. Comper.. Damit!"

"comprehend." Inuyasha corrected.

Kougas eyes narrowed. "what ever. So what is that your looking at?"

Inuyasha smiled and opened his mouth to tell him when Naraku ripped the card from his hands. His eyes widened, "give that back!" he tried to take it back but Naraku shoved him into the garbage can that was located behind him.

CRASH!

Everyone in the hall turned to look at them. He looked from person to person until he caught Kagomes eyes. She suddenly turned away and started talking to her friends.

He sighed. His mother always said that violence never solved anything. She was right. It only made things worse. So all he could do was just endure it for now.

"aw. So its whittle Inuwashas birthday is it?" Narakus taunting voice broke his thoughts. "what should we do Kouga? Its rude if we don't give him a birthday present."

"hm. We will, but its gonna be tonight at the party. That is if he has the nerve to come." Kouga grinned. Then turned and walked away towards Kagome. Leaving a flyer behind.

Naraku laughed, spit into the card and tossed on the ground. Then crushed it with his foot. He turned to follow Kouga who just got blown off from Kagome.

He sighed and picked his stuff up and dusted him self off. He looked up and saw Kagomes looking at him. Once she saw him looking back at her, she turned and pushed her friends into their class.

He got up and headed for homeroom. The same class as everyone else. He walked to the back of the class and took out his book. _THE WONDERS OF MICROORGANISMS _by Dwayne kanji. He had least 20 minuets before class started, and he wanted to read. Besides he was just getting to the exciting part.

at Inuyasha's house after school

Inuyasha walked up to his room. It was extremely neat for a guy. He sat down at his desk and started his homework. Within 10minets he was done. He wasn't the smartest kid in school for nothing after all.

"Inuyasha!" he turned to see Sesshomaru, his little brother in the doorway running to give him a hug.

"hey tyke!" he said returning the hug.

"you still have my card!" he squealed pointing to his card that was taped to the wall right above his desk.

Inuyasha nodded. "yep! I love it. now why don't you go and start your homework?" he suggested as he patted his brothers head.

"ok!" he was out of the room in an instant.

9:00 pm

"I'll be back by 1:00 mom! I'm going to a party! I already did the dishes so you don't have to worry about that!" Inuyasha called from his doorway.

"alright dear! I love you! Be safe!"

"love you to ma! I will!" he left the house. Little did he know that it would be his last night as a free man.

at the party

"well well, if it aint Inu dork. What are you doing here? This is a dork free zone. Why don't we show you what you what we do to trespassers. Eh boys?" Hiten, the captain of the football team said as he and the rest of the football team along with Kouga and Naraku came up to him.

Calls of "yea!" and "lets show him!" rang thru them.

Hiten smiled wickedly as they advanced on him.

with Kagomes

Kag was walking around the party thinking about Inuyasha. She didn't get how such a nice person such as himself got picked on.

She saw Shippo and Rin making out. She smiled. They were so in love. She stopped.

She looked forward and saw Naraku and Kouga holding Inuyasha as the football team took turns punching and kicking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up. "help me. Please." he whimpered. He then coughed up blood.

Kagome turned and ran out of the party. She wish she could help him. But she was scared, they would turn on her if she did. Besides. They would get tired of him and stop picking on him right? Right.

'yea. its not like they'll kill him. They've probly stopped already. She sighed. Only 2 more months to graduation. She audibly felt sick of her self and decide to jus head home.

w/Inuyasha

After half and hour of getting beat up. The football team, Kouga and Naraku left him alone with a warning. "if I was you, I wouldn't show up to school tomorrow. That is unless you wanna die." smirked Kouga as he left with the rest of them.

He looked at the clock. It was only 12:00. 'good enough.; he thought as he got up. His aching joints screaming in protest. After a 10 minuet walk, he reached home. He walked up to his room to fix him self up.

He looked into the mirror. At least they stayed away from his face. His eyes traveled the rest of him self. Nothing that makeup wouldn't cover.

He sighed. After 10 years of getting beat up, he learned how to cover up the bruises and scrapes with make up. But he could that in the morning, right now he needed to vent.

He picked up his electric guitar, and unplugged it from his amp and played. He stopped after 20 minuets of playing. He walked to the study and opened the drawer where his dad kept the gun. He took it out and loaded it. He turned and went back to his room, Gun in hand, and sat down on his bed and stared at it.

He knew what he was going to do. He wasn't proud of himself but he had reached his limit long ago. He put the gun into his backpack. He laid down to sleep with a scary smile. The smile of a killer.

back at the party

"Go Shippo!" Rin cheered. Shippo was an excellent b-ball player. He always waned to go pro, and she believed he could. Just like he believed she could become a great actress.

"Rin!" she turned to face Sango.

"yea?"

"every one wants to see our famous Rin perform something." Rin was the best actress in all of Shikon town. Just like Shippo was the greatest basket ball player.

Yep. Those two were going some where.

"yea Rin! I wanna see you to!" Shippo shouted as he finished off his opponent

She blushed. "aright."

"yahoo! C'mon then!" Sango said as she pulled Rin to the middle of the floor where she was going to act. Little did they know, her last performance.

school the next day

Inuyasha walked into the class fingering the gun that was hidden in his pocket. He had said goodbye to his mom and little brother. That left them confused.

"Yo! Inu-kuro! What are you doing here! I thought I told to not come today? Did we not hit you hard enough yesterday?" Kouga yelled as he walked up to him.

Inuyasha pulled out the gun and pointed it to Kouga head.

Kouga smirked as then whole class looked on in shock.

"what are you gonna do? Shoot me?" he mocked. "I bet that thing aint even loaded."

Inuyasha set it.

Kougas eyes widen, and his confidence faltered. "go ahead. I dare ya." he probed despite himself.

BANG!

Inuyasha pulled the trigger. Kouga dropped to the floor lifeless.

"on my gawd!" a class mate screamed as the class was thrown into mayhem.

Inuyasha turned. Smiled. "die." he shot randomly.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo headed toward the door.

"wait!" Shippo said quietly.

"what is it?" Miroku asked. He was shaking. They all were.

"where's Rin?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure she's safe. Lets get outta here." Miroku said as he started pulling Shippo out of the room.

"not with out Rin!" he ripped his arm out of Miroku's grip and ran the opposite direction.

Gun shots and screams filtered out thru the halls.

"Shippo!" Rin cried as she got cornered by Inuyasha.

"Rin!" he ran to her.

The trigger got pulled. The bullet left the barrel. Rin screamed. She closed her eyes but opened them when she felt something warm on her arm. She looked up and saw that Shippo was bleeding thru his shoulder. He had taken the bullet for her.

"Shippo!" she screamed.

"shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as he shot her in the head. She died instantly.

"Rin!" he cried he kissed her. "I love you. I always will." with his last words he collapsed on top of her. His eyes showing that he was dead.

"No!"

Inuyasha turned around only to face Kagome.

He smiled wickedly and pointed the gun at her. " this is for not helping me bitch. you have no idea how it felt. I wanted YOU to be the one to save me. But no. you just walked away. "

Kagome gasped as a single tear ran down his cheek. "die!"

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku cried as the ran toward her.

BANG!

"ahhggggg. Inuyasha yelled as a sharp pain passed thru his leg. He passed out because of the pain. But one thing managed to escape his lips, "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

'who's sesshomaru?' Kagome thought as police came up and cuffed him. 'I may not no now, but I will. I'll make it up to you Inuyasha. I promise.' As soon as they were gone, Kagome ran up to Shippo and Rin.

"you always said you'd die for her. I guess you really did." she broke down along with Miroku and Sango. " but why? Why them! They didn't do anything. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. Pls forgive me.' This was one day that they would never forget.

that afternoon at school

" …. 16 dead and 27 wounded. The deaths were, Kouga Wolf, Naraku Omi, Rin Tai, Shippo Kit,…" the names went on.

Kagome looked around the school. Reporters, reporters and more reporters. She felt as if she was a stranger that was looking in on everything, looking down. Looking down at her zombieish form and the fear struck students. She listened to the students who were being interviewed by the reporters.

"…he was always getting picked on…"

"…he was an outcast…"

"…he never fitted in…"

"…he wasn't welcomed! I always knew he was off!.." at that comment Kag snapped and jumped on top of one of the news vans.

"QUITE!" she yelled. It was lucky she had such a loud voice, for everyone looked at her and shut up. "I cant stand it! All of YOU," she gestured to the whole school, "as well as me," she pointed at her self, "were mean! we bullied him, and even if we didn't we NEVER, not ONCE decided to help him." the cameras were all on her now, but she didn't care. She wanted to come clean. Everyone deserved to know the truth. Especially Inuyasha's mom. She needed to know why her son had brought a gun to school and killed people.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I ALWAYS helped him," Kikyou shouted from the crowed,

"like hell you did! No one EVER helped him. To those of you who told the cameras that he was an outcast, that he never fitted, I hope you also told them that you never even tried to help him. Never tried to make friends with him. I really hope you told them that. What happened to day is as much OUR fault as his. In fact, its even more our fault then HIS."

"that's a bunch of bull!" someone from the crowd shouted, "it was all HIS fault!"

Kagome glared in that direction, "oh really now? Is that so? Then tell me Mr. Know it all. If you got bullied every damn day of your frickn life, never had ANYONE, HELP you or STAND UP for you, how would deal with it? Huh? I think I know. YOU would have snapped earlier than him! It was a surprised that he lasted this long!"

"why didn't he kill him self instead of my boyfriend! He'd have been better off dead! Save us the heart ace!" a girl sobbed.

"you do me a favor, if you all really feel that way," there were cheers from the crowed agreeing with the girl, " then each and everyone of you go to that poor lady and tell her that! Tell her to her face that her son, her SON was better off dead. Because I'll tell you something. If you really think that, then you're the ones better off dead, not him." after that she got off the car and walked away.

4 days later on the tv at school

"… it seems Inuyasha Sho, the student who was responsible for the high school killing was shot dead. Now to you Shizu, with the story," it was switch over to a young girl who was in her mid 30's with long white hair.

"thank you Kory, now as you were saying, the young man who was responsible for the killing at Shikon high was shot dead when he tried to escape. Do you know why?" she asked one of the guards.

He nodded. "when we told him to back down, he kept shouting 'no! its my brothers birthday! Its his birthday! I promised I would be there!' were not sure why, but he seemed really keen on getting there."

And on it went. Kagome stared at the tv in shock. She couldn't believe it. HE was DEAD! She cried, " I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! YOUR GUYS WISH CAME TRUE! HE'S DEAD! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELVES!" Kag yelled at her class as she ran out of the classroom crying. Everyone just looked shocked.

3 months later

"ow!" sesshomaru cried as he was pushed around by a group of kids whose older siblings where killed or wounded by Inuyasha. "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" he sobbed as some kids, who were older and bigger than him, kicked him in the gut.

" to bad! Because of your brother! My brother will never live! My mom wont stop crying 'cuz of it!" a little red head.

"I'm sorry!" little Sesshomaru screamed as he got kicked again.

"yea well that's to bad for you then! Because of what your brother did, you'll be the one paying!" another one said. This time using a stick to whack him. The other kids just threw rocks at him.

"no, please, stop. ….ow…ple…ow…stop!… it hurts!" sesshomaru was really crying now.

"hey you kids! Stop this right now!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to them. It had taken her 3 months to figure out who sesshomaru was. It probably would have been easier if she had gone to the funeral. But she was to scared to face his parents. Especially after what she said on tv.

The kids turned to her. "and why should we do that?" asked the who seemed like the leader.

Kagome walked right up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and got into his face. "because I said." she looked up at the rest of them. "if you lay one hand on this boy.." she dropped the leader and picked up sesshomaru, "I will come after each and every one of you."

"yea so? What are you gonna do? Kill us?" one of the other kids mocked. He had to be at least 12.

Kagome looked directly at him ,while cradling sesshomaru on her hip, " why as a matter of fact, I think I will."

The red head spoke up this time. " you cant. Our parents will come and get you, then you will go to jail!"

Kagome looked at her. " then I guess that means that your bodies WONT be found then eh?"

Now the kids were starting to get a little scared. This girl standing in front of them seemed kind of crazy. They were smart enough not to call her on it because of her eyes. Her eyes look as if she just might do it.

"what makes you think that it will stop? Huh? Even if we stop, there will be more." sneered the leader.

Kagome once again grabbed the front of his shirt. " then I suggest that you spread the word around that if anyone lays a hand, makes him cry, or harms him in any shape or form, I will deal with them. And seemingly as it might be that you wont spread this around, for every time HE cries," she motioned to sesshomaru with her head, " YOU guys will PAY." she warned letting go of him. They all gulped before running off.

Once they were out of range, Kagome put Sesshmaru down and looked him in the eye. "hey sweetie. Are you ok?" she asked kindly.

Sesshomaru gasped when he saw her. " your Kag-O-may!" he said.

Kagome chuckled. "yes I am. Now may I ask how you know my name?"

He nodded. "onii-sama said that you were going to be his wife! He said that you were the nicest person alive and that you were gonna be his angel!"

Kaomges' eyes widened. Then she gave him a teary smile. "was I now?"

He nodded again, then started crying. "I miss him kagy!" he sobbed. "how come he wont come back? How come he did that bad thing? How come everyone hates him, and is calling him bad? He wasn't bad! He was good! He took care of me and mommy!" he sobbed. " those kids were saying that nii-sama was bad and that I had to be punished. Did I do something to make him mad?"

Kagome hugged him close as he cried and asked her all sorts of questions. "no baby. Its not your fault. And guess what?"

"what?"

"I'm still your big sister!"

"really!" he asked. immediately lighting up.

She nodded. "yep. Me and him got married and everything!" she showed him a ring that she always wore. She had no idea who had bought it for her, but the band was her favorite color and the ring had her birth stone in the middle along with two other jewels on the side. a ruby and a diamond. She found it on her desk one day with a one word note next to it. **_'wife'_** she had always wondered who had given it to her, but now she knew. 'thank you Inuyasha' she secretly thought.

"wow!"

"sesshomaru?"

"yea?" he answered as looked at the ring,

"if anyone ever makes you cry, tell me. Then I'll beat 'em for you."

Sesshomaru giggled. "ok nee-san."

Kagome looked at him through tear filled eyes, "I'm, sorry he's not here to do that for you."

At the mention of his hero, sesshomaru started to cry again. This time he hugged Kagome as they both cried.

She whispered one thing to him which he nodded to. "I promise to be YOUR angel sesshomaru."

10 years later

Kagome stood on stage and walked up to the microphone. Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru, who was now 17, stood behind her.

"I dedicate this song to my two best friends who never got to see their destiny through. And also to "him". I'm sorry I wasn't your angel."

Sesshomaru started the drums. Miroku did the same with his guitar and Sango with the keyboard.

Kagome began to sing.

"He was always such a nice boy  
The quiet one  
With good intentions  
He was down for his brother  
Respectful to his mother  
A good boy  
But good don't get attention  
One kid with a promise  
The brightest kid in school  
He's not a fool  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
It's not enough, no  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa

He's not invisible anymore  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
He's all over primetime news

Mary's got the same size hands  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole oh,  
Now we'll never know"

'Rin.' she thought. It was to bad that the world would never know what a great actress they missed out on. She was the star at their school and would have been the worlds if only given the chance.

"No no no no oh  
They were crying to the camera  
Said he never fitted in  
He wasn't welcomed"

Flashes of the reporters flashed thru her head.

"He showed upto the parties  
We was hanging in  
Some guys puttin' him down  
Bullying him round round  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
Gave him the time of day  
Not turn away  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
He might have stayed at home  
Playing angry chords on his guitar"

The night at the party where she just blew him off came off. Tears came down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha' she thought. ' if I had a second chance, I'd be your guardian angel'

"He's not invisible anymore  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
Everybody knows his name

Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never know, oh)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)"

She saw shippos smiling face. "I got it 'gome! I got the tryout!" she smiled sadly. She remembered he had called her up right after that phone call.

"Now we're never gonna see him slam  
Flying high as Kobe can  
His life was stole (Stole)  
Oh now we'll never know

Now we'll never never never know  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
Stole (Stole)  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)  
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)  
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)  
Oh now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never never know, no)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)  
Flying high as Kobe can  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
Oh now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never never know)

Oh no no no  
Yeah their lives were stole" she finished.

Every one clapped. "you changed their names." Sesshomaru said. she nodded.

"yes I did. They don't need to know who they really are." she smiled sadly at him. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. If only I had helped him. He would be here right now. If only I HAD been his angel." she sobbed,

He let out one of his rare smiles. Ever since the 2nd grade he rarely ever showed his feelings. He was mad at every at first for having his brother do that. Then at his brother for killing all those people. He got picked on a lot because of it. He remembered how bad she felt when she realized that he knew the truth, that Inuyasha and her weren't married. But ever since she told him that she was, she always wore it on her left ring finger. He wasn't really crushed, he was mature enough to know that she did it for him.

Kagomes was there defending him every time though. He knew it was her repent for driving him to it. Well at least that's how she felt like.

"its ok'gome. My brother was just weak." he looked to the sky. "Lets just hope this song prevents it from happing again.

She nodded. They all walked off of the stage.

THE END


End file.
